Vampires and Chocolate
by ChocolateandVampires
Summary: Yes, I am the original poster and I am reposting it. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all human girls with difficult pasts. In a new home they form the club "Vampires and Chocolate" together, and have a few years of happiness before some life changing events. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all Vampires. Rated M for chapters that are much further in the future.


AN: This is a reposting of the original story. It is mine, formerly Vampires and Chocolate aka Vicky. I can also be found at ChocolateandVampires over on Tumblr, where I will be posting the story as well.

Please keep in mind this is just me playing, this is not any of my serious writing by far. Basically my way of blowing off steam and letting my mind play with the what ifs.

Disclaimer :Does anyone do this anymore? Am I just so old to have been doing fan fic since the Harry Potter Era? Well posting it online anyways. So I own none of this. I am playing in the sandbox of others. To be in compliance with those authors who have requested outright not to use their worlds as sandboxes their characters are mentioned by characters in this story as they are fans of those characters.

Vampires and Chocolate

Prologue

Memories and Fondue

"It s funny the things you remember in the end,"

"I don 't know what you mean Rose, I remember everything," I answered.

"Not everything, surely,"

"Yes, I remember the sensation of my heart pounding when I figured it all out. I remember hot summer days reading in the sun. I remember school, classmates. I remember thanksgivings, the taste of pumpkin pie and the smell of turkey roasting overnight. I remember Sophie and George, Christmas mornings. I remember the exact taste and texture of my favorite dark chocolate as it melted in my mouth,"

"Good for you, I don t remember anything! " the chime like voice of Alice answered.

"Not true! " Rose answered, indignantly.

"Yes you knew exactly what we were talking about when we reminded you of Vampires and Chocolate ," I told her.

"Ah yes, Vampires and Chocolate. That I couldn 't forget," Alice mused.

"Who would have thought, back then?" Rose smiled.

"Alice had daydreams of Lestat sneaking in her window," I teased.

"To do what, may I ask?" Rose smirked.

"I wondered the same thing. If my memory is correct her vampires couldn't ummm... you know," I stammered.

"You still can t say it? That s unbelievable, Bella! " Rose snickered. "Last night you..."

"Shut it, Rose," I snapped. "So Alice, what was Lestat going to do after he snuck in your window? "

"Hell if I know, should have asked me that before," Alice sounded like she was trying to figure it out herself.

"Even if he could, Tom Cruise s version was short!" Rose snorted.

"With a big nose, too, " I answered. "I always liked Louis anyway, "

"Yes, Bell you always like the melodramatic guys, " Alice grinned.

"Now that one on that show..." Rose looked like she was thinking hard, "Moonlight! "

"Mick St. John?" I asked. "Yeah, he was yummy too,"

"Do you two have any clue how weird you sound right now?" Alice asked.

"No weirder than we sounded at age thirteen," I defended.

"Exactly like we sounded at thirteen. All we re missing is the chocolate," Rose answered.

"And what would you do with that?" Alice asked.

"Well before I could think of lots of things involving a bottle of chocolate syrup and," I began.

"Oh God, my ears! " Alice moaned.

"Oooh! Know what would have been even better? " Rose asked, bouncing up and down.

"Let me guess... fondue?" I smirked. Oh the things I could have done.

"Bingo!" she giggled.

"Would take it to a whole new level wouldn 't it? " I asked.

"Most definitely," Rose answered.

"Unbelievable," Alice shook her head. "Don t do it Rose, you won t like it, "

"Darn!"

"Darn? And you pick on me, Rose, " I teased.

"Okay, Damn it then, Damn it all to hell for all eternity!" she swore.

"That s the girl who spent her teen years in a garage!" I giggled, proudly.

"What are you talking about teen years, she s still in the garage all the time," Alice said, exasperated. This is the first time we ve seen her in three days!"

"There has to be a way to do it," Rose pondered.

"Do what?" Alice was confused now.

"Vampires and Chocolate,"


End file.
